Consecrated Ground/Strategies
This page contains strategies and tips for Consecrated Ground. Strategies 0123456789's Strategy Need: 3/2 Supermonkey (x2) and 3/3 apprentice (x6) (can be done with 3/2) # place a Sun God in the lower right part of the intersection at the start. # wait and get an apprentice in the upper left part 2/3 (might work with 3/2). # then get 3/2 apprentices in the other 2 corners, and three behind the Sun God (3/2). # then hope you don't get sent a DDT (just spend 20 if you do, or restart) ## you will have lots of cash at the end, so this is when you can get the second super monkey ### about round 8 or 9 # ENJOY THE NLL WIN!!! :) Tetraphosphate's Strategy (for Mobile) I noticed that most of the strategies on this page are for the Flash version, and Mobile seems to have different bloons coming out than Flash (it contains many more MOABs, with some even coming out on round 2). So, here's a strategy that works for Mobile, and if you're careful you could probably do this NLL (though I lost 20 lives). *Need: 2/3 Super Monkeys, 2/3 and 3/2 Apprentices. *Place a 2/3 Super Monkey on the bottom right corner, and a 2/3 Apprentice on the top left. These should be able to take care of the MOABs. *After starting the game, add some 3/2 Apprentices near the end of the paths. *Place a 2/0 Super Monkey at the bottom left corner, and upgrade to 2/3. *Do the same in the top right corner (in the picture I hadn't upgraded it to 2/3 yet) *In my game, MOABs started coming out on round 2, and BFBs on round 8 or 9. I didn't recall seeing any camo bloons though (perhaps there are none on Mobile). GeometryDasher43's Strategy Works without 3/3 Super Monkeys!- Modeled after Ninja-Aaron's strategy You need: 5 monkey apprentices, 3/3 3 super monkeys, 2/2 1- Place 2 0/3 apprentices, one right next to the intersection on the top left and one on the bottom right. 2- Place 3 3/0 apprentices, one right next to the intersection on the top right, bottom left, and bottom right (as close as possible but still diagonal to the 0/3 apprentice). 3- Place a super monkey as close as possible but still diagonal to the 0/3 apprentice on the top left, and as the rounds go on, upgrade to 2/0 then 2/1. 4- Use a monkey boost when the grouped MOABs come on round 4, I think you need it. 5- Place 2 super monkeys closely diagonal to the 3/0 apprentices on the top right and bottom left; Upgrade them the same way as the first one. 6- Upgrade super monkeys to epic range ASAP, and then just sit there until you win! Ninja-Aaron's strategy You will lose lives but it is most convenient Requirements: 5 monkey apprentices, with tier 3 unlocked on both sides (Summon whirlwind, and Dragon's Breath) 3 super monkeys, with tier 2 unlocked on both sides (EPIC range, and plasma) # At the beginning, place 2 (2 | 3) monkey apprentices, one in the top left touching track on 2 sides, and one on the bottom left also right by where the track intersects # On the right side, place 3 (3 | 2) monkey apprentices, one on the top right where the track intersects, and two on the bottom right. # Place a super monkey on the top left diagonal from the top left monkey apprentice, and as close as possible. # As the rounds go on, upgrade it first to (2 | 0), than to (2 | 2) # Place another super monkey next to it, and repeat step four with this new super monkey # Place a third super monkey next to the first, and upgrade this one as well to (2 | 2) # Rinse and repeat! AnonymousTD's Strategy Consider a 2/2 Super monkey in the bottom right, with some Wizards (3/2 or 2/3). Try to make the SM 3/2 for bloons and BFBs. If a BFB comes, try the Monkey Boost. 210577bloons's Strategy #Start off with a Sun God in the top right and a 0/2 Wizard on the top left. #Upgrade Wizard 2/3. #Upgrade Sun God 3/2. #Get another Super Monkey in the bottom left and upgrade it 2/0, then 2/2. you need the plasma ASAP #Get a few more Apprentices in the bottom right as necessary. Septimus15 Strategy I did not use Super Monkeys at all # Start off with 1 2/4 monkey apprentice at the top right of the pyramid # Set 3 2/3 monkey apprentices in the other corners # Set another 2 monkey apprentices except make them 4/2 at the exit # Finish by surrounding the rest with 2/3 monkey apprentice Redsnake25's Strategy I only used 1 Wizard and 3 Super Monkeys. Starting in the top left corner of the intersection and going clockwise, I used a 2|2 Super Monkey, 3|2 Super Monkey, another 2|2 Super Monkey, and a 2|3 Wizard. Anti-camo Dust is needed. May not work with DDTs. # Start with the 3|2 Super Monkey, upgrading to a 3|0 and a Wizard to 2|2. # Upgrade Wizard to 3|2 ASAP. # Fully Upgrade one of the 2|2 Super Monkeys, and use the Anti-camo dust when the camo-rainbows come. # Fully Upgrade the final 2|2 Super Monkey, and use Anti-camo dust again as necessary. This strategy worked the first attempt with no lives lost(an completion bonus of 25). TD-Follower's Strategy A whirlwind for each track just after the intersection, not overlapping both at once, for early camgrow or Dragon Breath or both if necessary. Tempest Tornado later is optional, as is Phoenix. Apart from that, which is variable depending on bloon composition throughout rounds, just spam Robo-Plasma, one or two at top left, depending on BFB count, and remainder on lower right, and DO overlap tracks with these for best coverage. easy555's strategy start with a 2,3 super monkey in the top left corner of the intersection and three 2,2 monkey apprentices in the bottom left corner. when possible, upgrade one of the apprentices to 2,3 and the other's to 3,2 then place another super monkey in the top left and upgrade it to 2,2 then 2,3 repeat the previous step. Another strategy Use a 2/3 robo monkey at first, buy a 2/2 apprentice, use the anti camo dust when neccesary. Buy another 2/3 super. If DDTs come, sell one 2/3 and upgrade the another to 2/4, use the anti camo dust immediately, then use the tech terror's ability. Simply done, no monkey boosts, red spikes, continues. Qwertyxp2000 the second's strategy Start with a 2/3 Robo Monkey on the bottom-left intersection. Put 2/2 Wizards on the right side of the intersection. Anti-Camo Dust any camos that are Camo Zebras or above (in my case, Camo Rainbows). Get another Super Monkey on the top-left intersection and get range upgrades then towards Plasma Blasts. Keep Anti-Camo Dusting any camos that are Camo Zebras or above. Once you have at least 4 2/2 Wizards, do not Anti-Camo Dust camos that are lower than Camo Zebras. Get the two Robo Monkeys as soon as possible, particularly when BFBs come. Also get some Whirlwind Wizards too in case of MOAB children sneaking through. I had approximately Rank 5 for my Wizards and Super Monkeys. Consecrateqwerty01.png|At Round 1 Consecrateqwerty02.png|Anti-Camo Dusted Camo Rainbows a few seconds ago Consecrateqwerty03.png|Good anti-Camo defense, so no Anti-Camo Dust to Camo Yellows Consecrateqwerty04.png|Got Epic Range for 2nd Super Monkey Consecrateqwerty05.png|Got Laser Vision for 2nd Super Monkey Consecrateqwerty06.png|Got Plasma Blast for 2nd Super Monkey Consecrateqwerty07.png|More Plasma Blast stuff... Consecrateqwerty08.png|BFB, so get ready for Robo Monkey action Consecrateqwerty09.png|And more anti-Camo and anti-ceramic defense (so ceramics don't progress too forward) Consecrateqwerty10.png|Nearly finished... Consecrateqwerty11.png|Finished! Consecrateqwerty12.png|No Lives Lost complete! Tips * Don't worry too much about DDTs. If there are DDTs, try again and use some x/3 wizards and the monkey boost. *Usually your Consecrated Ground will have one of two characteristics: either lots of camo or BFBs. For camo, use 4 3/2 wizards, and for BFBs, a 3rd tier Super Monkey (either one should work). *You should probably get a tier 3 Super Monkey before you tackle this tile. Category:Strategies